Conversations with a Hat
by TeenTypist
Summary: Have you ever wondered about what goes on between the ickle-firstie on the stool and the Sorting Hat? How much do the first years influence their placement? Or was Harry a special case? What could have possessed the Hat to put people where he put them?
1. Percy's Sorting

**_Conversations with a Hat_**

_Have you ever wondered about what goes on between the ickle-firstie on the stool and the Sorting Hat? How much do the first years influence their placement? Or was Harry a special case? What could have possessed the Hat to put people where he put them?_ Well, now it's time for you to find out. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Percy Weasley's Sorting_

            Percy sat down primly on the stool and put the hat on his head, straightening his robes.

            "Ambitious little thing aren't you?" asked the Hat after a moment.

            "Yes, I want to become the Minister of magic, you know, and then I—"

            "Well, I think Slytherin is the best place for you then, chap."

            "What? Slytherin. No, no, my whole family's in Gryffindor. You can't put me in Slytherin."

            "Why not?"

            "The evil ones are in Slytherin. Everyone knows that."

            "I didn't know that."

            "Oh, really? I thought you were supposed to know everything."

            "No one knows everything."

            "I will. Someday I'm going to know _everything._"  
            "Young man, I am more than 1000 years old and I do not know everything. In the insignificant time that you shall be on this planet you will learn a great many things, but by no means will you learn everything. I can only hope that humbleness is among the things you _do_ learn."

            "Can we hurry this along? I'm sure none of the other students sat here this long."

            "And patience," grumbled the Hat. "Your loyalty seems a bit self-centered. Your mind is sharp and very focused. I really think you'd do best in Slytherin. Cunning they are."

            "I already told you, I won't stoop to their level. Honestly."

            "Is that a promise?"

            "Yes!"

            "Then remember this warning: don't let ambition rule over your heart. Your heart has to stay stronger. Your heart belongs in GRYFFINDOR!"

****

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

What did you think? Updates for this story will be rather sporadic although I've already got a few of the Sortings written but I'll be taking requests. So far I've got Sirius, Luna, and Neville written but I've got plans for others. Review please and tell me what you think.


	2. Luna's Sorting

Conversations with a Hat

_Have you ever wondered about what goes on between the ickle-firstie on the stool and the Sorting Hat? How much do the first years influence their placement? Or was Harry a special case? What could have possessed the Hat to put people where he put them? Well, now it's time for you to find out._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

LUNA LOVEGOOD'S SORTING 

---------------------------------------------

            "Hello, Hat."

            "This is the first time in ages anybody's talked to me before I talk to them."

            "Oh, is it?"

            "Yes."

            "How has your day been?"

            "Busy. The one time of year that I am truly busy."

            "Has anyone ever given you lice during a sorting?"

            "Lice? Why would you ask that?"

            "Just curious. A thousand years. That's an awful lot of students with an awful lot of hair."

            "I should ask the headmaster to wash me."

            "It would probably be for the best."

            "We really should get back to the topic at hand."

            She tilted the hat off her head just a little to look out at the sea of faces at the tables. She stared for a moment at their faces. They were obviously waiting and a little nervous. "Yes. The four houses and which I'll be staying in. Can you tell me something about my classmates?"

            "So far they're not a bad bunch. You'll grow to like them or you won't. You're quite bright. Deceptive too. I've picked your house. Do you mind if I asked the Headmaster to call you into his office sometime so we can chat? It gets so lonely with only the portraits and that bird to talk to."

            "I'd be delighted."

            "Good. I hope you enjoy your time in RAVENCLAW!"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Hey, I hope everyone enjoyed this. Sorry I originally posted the wrong chapter. I honestly have no clue what happened there. But now that this is here, I hope you liked it. Since I got so many great reviews (THANK YOU! It really brightens my day to find them waiting in my mailbox), I'm not going to do individual replies. The next Sorting will be Sirius's, and this time I promise to check that it's the right one before I post it. I'll try to get to the ones that the most people request, but Sirius is DEFINITELY next and I think his is better than Luna's though I can really imagine this for her. Keep sending requests because I wouldn't have thought of doing some of the characters requested, but now I've got ideas for them.

Here are some of the requests I got—

Hagrid *

Hermione * * *

Neville *

Luna * *

Sirius * *

James

Lily

Peter * *

Snape *

McGonagall *

Dumbledore *

Fred *

George *

Ron *

Bill

Charlie

Mr. Weasley

Mrs. Weasley

Remus

Teachers in general * *

Ginny *

Tonks


	3. Sirius's Sorting

**Conversations with a Hat**

_Have you ever wondered about what goes on between the ickle-firstie on the stool and the Sorting Hat? How much do the first years influence their placement? Or was Harry a special case? What could have possessed the Hat to put people where he put them? Well, now it's time for you to find out._

* * *

Sirius Black's Sorting Sirius Black stood in the back of the line, staring sullenly at a spot on the floor. He'd made friends today on the train, but none o them were in line now. He knew that first impressions were important. But he wasn't planning on making the kind of first impression his family would approve of. He'd found older students on the train and made them laugh by humiliating Severus Snape. That git. Sirius remember his mother saying they would be the best of friends at Hogwarts. Yeah right. He felt satisfied with the day's events…so far. He was away from his family and had a few friends amongst the upperclassmen. Not bad so far. Well, he'd already made his decision. He wasn't joining those snake-worshipping slime balls. That was it. He didn't want to be feared. Respected, yes. Loved, maybe. But not feared. Never feared.

The stern looking witch read his name off the roll of parchment she was holding. "Black, Sirius."

Sirius made his way to the sorting stool, head held high against the whispers. People had heard the Black name. Most recently they'd heard it in the context of his aunt who had tried to make Muggle-hunting a legal sport. Just great, why did _he_ of all people have to go first? Why couldn't somebody's last name be Avery or Addison or something, _anything_ that started before Black?

He took one more look around and sat on the stool. Bella had told him that the Hat would just shout his name, nothing to be nervous about. Right? Right. He put the hat on his head.

"Young Sirius Black. A defiant little thing, aren't you? I can sense that already," the Hat said after a few seconds' pause.

"Just do your job, Hat. Nobody told me you'd be this chatty. I thought you didn't talking until you said the house name."

"Yes, yes. You aren't the easiest person for me to place. You're brave enough to stand up to your parents I see, but despite noble goals you are quite willing to do nearly anything to get what you desire. You _would_ do quite well in—"

"Don't you dare say it! If you say 'Slytherin' I'll tear you apart from your bloody seams!" Sirius hands clasped the edge of the stool until his knuckles turned white. If the Hat put him in Slytherin he'd run away from Hogwarts and home both this very night.

The Hat laughed at him, a sound only for Sirius's ears. "Temper, temper, Black. Your family always was a little rash in its decisions. Wash your mouth out with soap when you get to your dormitory in GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius took off the Sorting Hat and put it on the stool. He coolly walked toward the applause of the Gryffindor table. He looked up at a green-eyed redhead at the front of the line of first years and winked at her, hoping she'd be in Gryffindor too.

He leaned back in his seat to watch his new peers squirm as the Hat whispered to them.

* * *

Thanks to everybody who reads and reviews this for me. I really appreciate it. I hope you liked Sirius's Sorting and I hope you'll come back next time for Neville's Sorting! Neville is one of my favorite characters. I love him. Let me know what you think, as always, I'm taking requests and I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks, have a great day and click the little review button in the left hand corner.


	4. Neville's Sorting

**_Conversations with a Hat_**

_Have you ever wondered about what goes on between the ickle-firstie on the stool and the Sorting Hat? How much do the first years influence their placement? Or was Harry a special case? What could have possessed the Hat to put people where he put them?_ Well, now it's time for you to find out. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Neville Longbottom's Sorting 

            Neville looked at the stool nervously. Before he'd realized it, that stern lady had called his name. He walked over to the stool, sure that his knees would give way at any moment. He put the hat on his head and waited, wondering. 

            "Where do you want to be?" asked the voice. Neville wasn't sure if it came from himself or the Hat. He decided he wasn't crazy and that it must have come from the Hat. 

            "I, uh, I um . . ."

            "Hmmm…Interesting. You're loyal. Trustworthy. Hufflepuff, perhaps?"

            "No. Please, I- I-…"

            "Hmmm…very mouse-ish on the surface but I think there's a lion hiding in you somewhere. Isn't there? Hmm…interesting, you're out for revenge. Why are you Gryffindors and Slytherins so alike?"

            "I'm not a Slytherin!" he muttered bravely to the Hat. "Never, never, never!"

            "I knew there was a lion in there somewhere! Ha. Just had to scare it out from where it was hiding behind the mouse. Lions belong in GRYFFINDOR!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What did you think? Updates for this story will be rather sporadic although I've already got a few of the Sortings written but I'll be taking requests. So far I've got Sirius, Luna, and Neville written but I've got plans for others. Review please and tell me what you think.

Wow! Thanks, everybody who reviewed! It says I've got 123 reviews! Wow! Sorry, in a total state of shock here. Thanks so much! The next Sorting is going to be Remus. I hope you really liked Neville. I've always had a soft spot for Neville, I hope you liked this Sorting and I hope I don't disappoint you when you read Remus's Sorting. It'll be posted this weekend if not sooner.


	5. Remus's Sorting

**Conversations with a Hat**

Have you ever wondered about what goes on between the ickle-firstie on the stool and the Sorting Hat? How much do the first years influence their placement? Or was Harry a special case? What could have possessed the Hat to put people where he put them? Well, now it's time for you to find out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This is dedicated to—

Dark Lady of Slytherin, Achin 2 Lick Clays Neck, Pained Soul Wolf Goddess, **Rommy**, Frankie Beeblebrox, Daintress, deb-sampson, Mrs.ProfessorLupin, SpicySugar, paul, Klutz Kween, Eulalia Jennes, Foureyedsnail, siriusforeva, mrs.shigwa.cobain, JKIJ, Gina, Red Roses2-chan, FlamezFlyer, rubyqueen17, Oxi-Nu, Dreamer16, **Gryffindors-Light**, **Briana Marie**, Emerald Flame, SarcasmSage, jbfritz, Princess-Perfect, feltons-babe90099, Squeak4ever, TouchstoneoftheCharter, Riona, Sketchy Cannabis, The Toaster, blackpuppy, **dawnmescher**, jaimie, greykatt, Susan D, MatureImmaturity, will, saxistwriterchick, SheWolfe7, HG Wannabe, LuvAsInfinity, unicorn11, FrigtninglyObsessed, ocpawnmaster1, GinnyHarryP, Miss_Padfoot003, **Lady Zee**, YankeeTorp, Lily Mione Potter, lyra, agatha-christie-fan-04, freakyfairy, Marauder Angel, midnight2113, jess131346, Miss-Aurelia, keri, Menace of Mine, Jala, Mew's Dreamer, tall oaks, soccerstarz, Emelie, lala, JoJo, Psyco-chick, Cha Cha Cha Charmin, harry+lissa=luv, Dude, Duckie9, angel05 Aku Maru, *Mac, tennisplaya278, xxGinnyxx, xangel-luvx, midnight's mist, ERMonkey Queen of Insani, Nikki Pikki, Ehlonna Kiirnodel, Merriman Lyon, Happynutcase#1, GirloftheBlueFiresofNever, LUCIUS-is-LUSCIOUS, HYPERdingdong39, neevs, Rouge Mage, chickadee, Deadangel, Illy Aden, Picture Perfect, wintersun, marygirl1118, Valentia, coolcat411, and Mystical Witch.

  
I think I got everybody, if I missed anyone I am so sorry. As you can see that's a lot of reviews to reply to. If your name is in bold, I addressed an author's note just to you at the end of the chapter.

A few general notes: this is the longest chapter so far and I hope you really like it. Keep sending in reviews and requests! The next one is going to be Tonks, and after that I think Draco Malfoy. This might be kind of an odd portrayal of Remus, I don't know. See what you think of it and let me know.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Remus's Sorting**

            Remus Lupin stepped forward and walked to the stool as his name was called. His palms were sweaty and he was just waiting for the laughter, the pointing, and the horrified shrieks of, "Werewolf!" He knew outwardly he appeared fine. There was no visible sign of his lycanthropy, but all the same, he feared it and what people would do if they only knew.

            He'd come to Hogwarts at the Headmaster's insistence; Albus Dumbledore himself had paid the Lupins a house call. Now, Remus sat on the stool and put the notorious Sorting Hat on his head and waited. It seemed a long moment before the voice started.

            "Remus Lupin," it said simply.

            "Yes, that's me," was the nervous reply.

            "You're a lot braver than you realize."

            "No, I'm not."

            "Yes, you are," the Hat insisted.

            "I'm scared stiff just sitting here. I was afraid to come. If they find out about me…"

            "About your lycanthropy?"

            "Yes," he whispered fearfully.

            "But you're here. You came. That's what makes you brave. You're doing what you're doing even though you're scared. If you weren't scared, it wouldn't be bravery. That's what being a Gryffindor means."

            "A Gryffindor?" His eyes widened. That was Dumbledore's own house!

            "Yes, I said Gryffindor. You've been brave to bear this burden alone. Only your parents to help you, to comfort you, to be there for you. Brave to make the decision you made about have no friends while here so they don't come to harm. But I've got a proposition for you. I want you to be braver than that."

            "Braver how?"

            "I want you to make friends. Open yourself up and let them see your emotions and see you for who you really are. Can you do that?"

            "I don't know. It's a little intimidating. I've never done that before." He thought about his lonely years, taking solace in books of all sorts, particularly Muggle fantasies. He dreaded shopping trips because he had to meet people, see them. But his parents made him go every so often to keep him from becoming agoraphobic. It wouldn't do to have the boy afraid of people. So he had gone and always felt small and alone.

            "There are different sorts of braveness, young one. Be brave! Embrace your emotional side; don't be afraid to make friends. You'll need them. You'll do fine with the other young men I sorted into GRYFFINDOR!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Replies—

**Dawnmescher**—Thanks, I'm going to take a look at that story as soon as I've got some free time. I've been swamped lately and I've to get up early tomorrow to help build the set for the school play.

**Gryffindors-Light—**Hey, I recognized your penname and I just wanted to let you know I haven't given up on Fortress of Shadows. I've only just hit a huge writer's block with it is all.

**Lady Zee**—I think I've got so many reviews because I review a lot of stories myself. When people review stories of mine, I try and make it a point to get around to reading some of that they wrote as well as long as it's not above PG (I only read PG-13 once in a while), not in another language, and is from a series or whatever that I know. I haven't gotten much of a chance to do that yet with the reviewers from the story since I've been kind of bombarded but I'm going to try to.

**Rommy**—Yeah, the Black family were Slytherins. But not Tonks (then again, technically her name is Tonks, not Black, hehe). I do have a theory that Tonks's mother, Andromeda, might have been a Ravenclaw, so I may write her Sorting that way since I'm working on some short pieces that includes her and her being in Ravenclaw. 

**Briana Marie**—I doubt they were friendly and I assume Bellatrix was in Slytherin, but we can't forget that they are cousins. They must have had to be together sometimes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Review, you know you want to! Tune in next time for: Nymphadora Tonks!


	6. Tonk's Sorting

**Conversations with a Hat**

Have you ever wondered about what goes on between the ickle-firstie on the stool and the Sorting Hat? How much do the first years influence their placement? Or was Harry a special case? What could have possessed the Hat to put people where he put them? Well, now it's time for you to find out.

Tonks's Sorting 

            She looked around eagerly at all the faces. She was a little nervous, after all, who wasn't? But she was ready. She wanted to be here more than she wanted to be anywhere in the whole world! Her father, being a Muggle, had never been here. He had never sat on this stool. But her mother had. She wanted to make her mum proud of her. She wanted to make Sirius proud of her. Not that he'd know about it, but all the same… They'd all sat here on this stool. The very tri-legged stool she was sitting on. Grinning for all she was worth, she took the Hat that was in her hands and jammed it on her head eagerly.

            "Ah, Nymphadora Tonks."

            She winced. "Dora, if you don't mind. Or just Tonks." She hadn't been called Dora since she was probably six though. Not since Sirius had left. It'd just been too painful. "Tonks, please."

            "Tonks, then. Hmmm. There are some odd things here."

            "Like what?" she asked curiously.

            "Your mother was a Ravenclaw if I'm not mistaken. Wasn't she?" The Hat had a very good memory. It knew the name and age of every student it had ever sorted. Of course, Andromeda's name hadn't been Tonks at the time, but Albus Dumbledore wasn't like the other Headmasters. He talked to the Hat; he often notified it of important events as well as marriages and such. The Hat knew more about wizarding families than perhaps anyone else and it was certainly a milestone when a member of the Black family married a Muggle; something the Hat had recognized when Dumbledore mentioned it some years ago.

            "Yes. Mum was a Ravenclaw. She's bright. What's so odd about that?"

            "Just a little odd that you don't seem to have the inclination or aptitude to be a Ravenclaw. I find many students often want to follow in their parents' footsteps concerning this sort of thing. You don't seem to. You don't exactly seem to possess the particular aptitude to be a Ravenclaw either though. You're a tough one to place."

            "Sorry about that."

            "You've certainly got loyalty. It runs deep."

            "I haven't given up on my mom's cousin. It's been a long time, but I'm not giving up. There's no way he did what they accused him of. He was always there for me. He would never kill anyone."

            "Loyal and brave, I see."

            "Brave? You really think I'm brave?"

            "Yes. I can tell this sort of thing, you know. It's my job."

            "Oh, right."

            "I think I've determined your house."

            "And?" she asked anxiously.

            "Did you ever doubt it? Through and through you're a GRYFFINDOR!"

            Tonks beamed and wondered if the applause she was hearing were just in her head. She tilted back the Hat and grinned wider, seeing that there was a whole table full of people clapping for her! A Gryffindor! Her mother and father would be proud. Sirius would be so proud; it had been his house too.

            She stood up carefully and put the Hat on the stool, determined not to make a fool of herself with her klutziness, at least not yet. She was nearly to the table when she tripped and fell, caught just in time by one of her new housemates. As she stumbled, he had reached out and grabbed her forearm, holding her up until she regained her balance. She grinned at him and took a seat across from him. She may have had to leave her old friends behind, but she was certainly going to make a lot of new ones.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Hey. Sorry it's been a bit since the last update. On the plus side I'm nearly done with Draco's sorting and that will go up in a few days. Also a plus, this is the longest chapter of the story so far. So it's all good. As always, I'm taking requests and I'd love to read more reviews! If you liked this Sorting (which I admit probably wasn't my best work) you'll like **_Tonks Watch_. **A story I just wrote and which will be posted later today. It's about Nymphadora Tonks as a four year old, just a few weeks after the Potters' marriage, being baby-sat by Sirius. (much better than it sounds, I promise!)

Don't forget, Draco's sorting is next!

Here's replies:

**Wanderer Lita Makoto Kino—**Thanks. Oliver! I never thought of doing him or Katie before. Those are whole new possibilities to explore. I'll do Lily and James and Oliver and Katie as soon as I can but I can't decide what to write for them.

**LUCIUS-is-LUSCIOUS**—Thanks. Yeah, I've got plans to do some work about him at school actually, those will be started soon I think, around the same time as I posted his Sorting. Favorite Stories list? Cool, thanks!

**Mrs.ProfessorLupin**—Thanks

**AndreaBlack**—Thanks. I'll try but I usually have my away message on. My AIM is HobbitGirl88

**Kingsdork24—**Thanks. This is a long chapter though, well, longer than the others.

**Jess131346—**Thanks. I'll do their Sortings as soon as I can decide what to write.

**Miss-Aurelia—**Thanks. It didn't specify her house that I can think of, but I always assumed Gryffindor. My sorting? Hmm. Well I'm pushy, but I'm no Slytherin. I'm determined, but I'm no Gryffindor. I'm loyal, but not quite trusting enough to be a Hufflepuff I think. I'd most likely be a Ravenclaw. I like reading and books and thinking and I'm more of a quiet type.

**Dark Lady of Slytherin**—Thanks.

***Mac**—Thanks. Yeah, I kind of see him that way.

**JoJo—**Thanks. I hope you liked this.

**Susan D—**Thanks

**JKIJ—**Yeah. I definitely see her as a Ravenclaw. Really? Remus as a Slytherin? I never really saw him thinking of himself that way. What makes you say that? Yeah, I didn't even think about him being relieved at getting accepted.

**HPERdingdong39—**Thanks for all your reviews!

**Gryffindors-Light**—Thanks. Yeah, my writer's blcok is very selective and attacks certain stories while my other stories get overloaded with ideas.

**Brianna Marie**—Thanks. My favorites too. :-)

**Jbfritz**—Thanks

**Siriusforeva**—Thanks.

**Freakyfairy**—Thanks!

**Saxistwriterchick**—hehe. Hope this lived up to your expectations.

**Wintersun**—Yeah, soon as I can decide what to write I'll write his. I've even got stories planned for him as a Hogwarts students.

**The Toaster**—Thanks


	7. Draco's Sorting

**Conversations with a Hat**

Have you ever wondered about what goes on between the ickle-firstie on the stool and the Sorting Hat? How much do the first years influence their placement? Or was Harry a special case? What could have possessed the Hat to put people where he put them? Well, now it's time for you to find out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note to All**—I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated! This has been a really busy week with the school play. We opened last night! 

I know the book said that the Sorting Hat had barely touched Draco's head when it declared him a Slytherin, but for the purpose of this story I made it a little longer than that. I don't think some people will like what I've done with this chapter, but I haven't done a Slytherin before and I don't think Slytherins are "evil". They just all have personality traits of those that often become "evil". Like being too ambitious or not caring about what happens to anyone else as long as they win.

In this, Draco either 

A, does not know that he is even remotely related to Sirius Black 

or 

B, considers him removed from the family tree and not part of the family. 

(I think it's the first one)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Replies:

**Rowlingfan1—**Hope you like it!

**Coolcat411—**Thanks.

**Foureyedsnail—**Thanks. I inspired somebody? Cool!

**JKIJ**—You're right, that does make sense.  Yes, he is a muggle-born wizard, not a Muggle. Thanks for telling me. I don't know why I thought he was a muggle. But I'm going to go back and revise Tonks's Sorting and Tonks Watch. Yeah, I had a little trouble deciding whether she should be in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. But I'm trying to establish a link between her and Sirius, or at least a stronger link between them, so that's kind of what swayed me to put her in Gryffindor. Andromeda's sorting? That's a good idea. I couldn't decide who to do next. I think it'll be her.

**HYPERdingdong39—**Thanks so much!

**LuvAsInfinity**—Thanks.

**JoJo**—Thanks. Yeah, I almost put her in Hufflepuff for that.

**MatureImmaturity—**Thanks.

***Mac**—Thanks. I had fun with that chapter.

**Briana Marie—**Thanks. Really? Wow! Great minds think alike. I'm going to revise Tonks Watch and Tonk's Sorting so that they are accurate. Thanks for telling me Ted was a Muggle-born. I don't know why I thought he was a Muggle. Now I have to come up with a new romantic story for them.

**Nastyubervamp—**Thanks.

**Mrs.ProfessorLupin**—Thanks. I don't think so. It's her mother that is Sirius's cousin, not her. She's the youngest Auror. No Aurors have come from Hogwarts for at least three years, she was with the last group. I think she's about 6 years older than Harry.

**Iamcheese**—Thanks. Really? I'm only just starting to enjoy writing Draco.

**AndreaBlack**—Lily's sorting will be written as soon as I decide what to write.

  
**Queen of Zan**—Thanks. Aw, what's wrong with poor little Ronniekins? Other than the fact that he's blind to his true love for Hermione?

**Rae, the Wormtail Fan**—Thanks. 

**Angie-Lina—**Thanks. Hmm, one of the Chasers? Katie Bell or Alicia Spinnet? Kidding, I know you meant Angelina! Hehe.

**Sewducky**—Thanks.

**Samara Morgan-ring**—Thanks

**Jbfritz—**Thanks. He was fun to write. Hope you like it.

**TRF-Chan**—Thanks

**Too lazy to log in**—Thanks. How am I going to add in Ron/Hermione? I might be able to do something with Ron's but I don't know. I think all my non-Marauder Era stories have Ron/Hermione in them though. I just can't bear to pair either of them up with anyone else.

**Susan D**—Thanks

**Rommy**—Thanks

**Scarred Dragonia**—Thanks.

**Saxistwriterchick—**Thanks. I tried to make it a little longer than the book said it was.

**Kittin-Kat**—Thanks.

**Gryffindors-Light—**Yeah, my writer's block has now it Fortress of Shadows and Harry Potter 6. It stinks. Yeah, I know that's what the book said, but I decided to make this a little longer. A reply to Tonks Watch: Thanks. I think Tonks is like 5 ½—6 years older than Harry, so they were at Hogwarts when she was in 7th year and he was in first. At least, that's what I tried to do.

**Iesa—**Thanks. Yeah, I wanna do their Sorting. I thought about giving them a bigger role in some of my other stories so that we could see why they were in different houses but I never got around to it…

**Padfootz-luvr**—Really? She said that they got married right out of Hogwarts? I would have assumed they would wait a couple of years. I don't think I read that webchat. I don't usually read them, though I did read the last one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco's Sorting 

            Draco Malfoy heard his name called and sauntered up to the stool where the Sorting Hat was waiting; there was utter confidence in the way he walked. He was a Malfoy. Being a Malfoy meant you were confident. It meant you knew you were better than the best. He sat on the stool and disdainfully put the ragged Sorting Hat on his head.

            "Draco Malfoy. Your family has pretty much all been in Slytherin. Have they not?"

            "_All_ of us," he replied. His mother sister didn't count. Andromeda wasn't on the family tree anymore even once she ran off with that Muggle creature.

            "Have you ever considered choosing a different route? You're not an idiot."

            "What do you mean by that? I'm a Malfoy; of course I'm not an idiot. I'm a _Slytherin_."

            "Are you sure?" the Hat asked.

            Doubt flickered momentarily and was gone. He'd been instilled with a strong sense of pride in his family and family name for as long as he could remember. He knew who he was. He was a Malfoy, a wizard of pure and noble blood. If there were a prince among wizards, he'd be it. There were rules to being a Malfoy and he lived and breathed by them. First and foremost, never let anyone look down upon you; Malfoys are not to be mocked under any circumstance. Second, never let anyone order you around. Third, don't fraternize with any one lower than you (which was everyone since Malfoys considered themselves the best of the best); Mudbloods, Muggles, and so forth. There were more rules, but those were the core principles and he'd do anything to uphold the family honor. Anything. "I'm a Slytherin, born and raised."

            The Hat sounded _sympathetic_, as it said, "It's a really pity about that. You would have made an excellent Ravenclaw if not for this ruthless streak. But now, hearing you say that, it's clear. There's only one place for you, more's the pity, I think."

            "Don't pity me, I'm a Malfoy. I'm the best."

            "Let's hope you feel the same way after seven years in SLYTHERIN!"

            Draco smirked. Already he was upholding the family honor. After all, how many people could bully the Sorting Hat of Hogwarts? Not that anyone would ever know about this. He could never tell anyone that the Hat had ever considered putting him anywhere beside the one, true place he belonged: Slytherin. He couldn't tell anyone about it, but it was certainly a start.

            He took his place at the Slytherin table with much pride and pleasure. This was where he belonged. He cast the Ravenclaw table one scornful glance and settled himself more comfortably at the Slytherin table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note to All**—Thanks for reading and please review! I hope you liked it. I think I'm going to go back and change that third rule I put in. It sounds a little odd. I've got to at least fix the wording on it. Next I'm going to do Andromeda I think, but I'm not sure. Again, I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated but like I said, this was Tech Week for the school play and I'm one of the Head Techies and have been there late every night.


	8. Andromeda's Sorting

**Conversations with a Hat**

Have you ever wondered about what goes on between the ickle-firstie on the stool and the Sorting Hat? How much do the first years influence their placement? Or was Harry a special case? What could have possessed the Hat to put people where he put them? Well, now it's time for you to find out.

***********************************************************

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing.

**A/N:** Sorry it's been so long since an update. I warned you it'd be sporadic and depend upon how kind my muse was being. This is the longest Sorting yet! Next chapter will be either Hermione, Ginny, or Snape I think.

  
**Replies:** All at the bottom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Andromeda's Sorting 

            Andromeda walked forward with a regal bearing that belied her nervousness. She walked with all the decorum and grace that being a member of the Black family required. She walked with her nose a fraction of an inch in the air and ignored everyone around. Just as she'd been told to do. She approached the stool and did something no one had done for hundreds of years. Something no one had done since Calypso the Vain had put the Hat on the floor so she could comb her hair before being Sorted. Andromeda took the Sorting Hat and placed it on the floor.

            There were shocked gasps around the hall. She ignored the gasps and smoothed her robes before picking the Hat up and placing it on her head. As the Hat was just about to cover her eyes, she snuck a glance at Trixie, sitting at the Slytherin table. Her sister nodded slightly and watched her out of her lidded eyes.

            Andromeda didn't let her posture slip, though she nearly did with relief. She hadn't been sure that she was going to go through with it. She'd been trying all summer to think of something that would set her apart from everyone else from the beginning. She was the middle child, but under no circumstance would she succumb to being regarded as the least important. On the train, her brainstorm hit. The Sorting Hat was regarded as the most wonderful thing the Founders left Hogwarts. What if someone put it on the ground? So she did.

            "Impressive. You know how to make a first impression last, don't you?" the Hat whispered in her ear.

            "I don't know what you're talking about," she said primly.

            "I think you do."

            That voice sent a shiver down her spine, but she stayed rigid.

            "Where to put you? Slytherin, Slytherin is for survivors. Somehow you just don't fit there. Hufflepuff perhaps? No, I don't think so. Not especially loyal. Gryffindor? I can sense you had some doubts about what you did. But you did it anyway. No, no, that wasn't really brave. You do have brains though. I can't ignore that. Where to put you?"

            "My family has been in Slytherin for generations."

            "You're not particularly keen to join them though, are you?"

            "Not particularly, no."

            "Care to give reasons?"

            "Life is about more than survival. Slytherin seems to reek of everyone believing in 'survival of the fittest'. I don't care to be there; I believe there are lines that shouldn't be crossed, they don't. Besides, my brains have a better use I'm sure. I just don't know what it is yet."

            The Hat seemed to chuckle. "A little bit of spunk in you after all, I see! Maybe I was wrong to disregard Gryffindor as a choice for you."

            "I don't think you were. Bravery is a little to close to loyalty for my tastes. I think you and I both know where I belong."

            "You're sure?"

            "Yes."

            "Really?"

            "Yes."

            "Positive?"

            "For the last time, _yes_!"

            "Good, birdbrain. The perfect place for you is RAVENCLAW!"

            Andromeda stood up serenely, taking off the Hat. She placed it gently back on the stood and with a small smile walked to the Ravenclaw table. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect. She wouldn't be following the same path as her sister and her parents and the rest of her family. But she wasn't so far away that she would be thrown away. After all, she'd still need them for seven years. Then she could dismiss them. She was a Ravenclaw; she _was_ pretty smart after all, she knew her limitations.

            She sat back and watched the rest of the Sortings with interest. Hogwarts just might be pleasant after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Replies:

**Mornings Light**—Thanks I'll try and do Parvati and Padma soon. I want to figure out why one ended up in Ravenclaw and the other ended up in Gryffindor.

**Achin 2 Lick Clays Neck**—When? Uh, now?

**Crookykanks—**Thanks.

**Starr**—Sorry it's been so long. In the future I could like, email you when I update this fic?

**Midnight2113**—Thanks. Actually, you spelled ingenious right. 

**Wings-of-Fantasy—**Thanks. I'll try to get to them soon. Probably Hermione before Dumbledore since I've got no clue what to write for him.

**Hi Im Crazy**—Thanks

**Ar-Zimraphel**—Thanks.

**Tigerlily98—**Thanks. : - )

**Jess131346—**Thanks

**Foureyedsnail—**Thanks. I was a little worried about the last chapter.

**AC—**Elvis? Um, I'm only doing HP characters. Besides, I wouldn't even know what house to put him in.

**Freakyfairy**—Thanks

**Padfootlet**—Thanks

**Frankie Beeblebrox—**Thanks. Hehe, yeah, that definition fits really well for techie.

**Nastyubervamp**—Thanks. Hope you liked Andromeda.

**LuvAsInfinity**—Thanks. Hope you liked Andromeda. Sorry about the delay.

**Jbfritz**—Thanks

**Wildchartermage—**Thanks

**YankeeTorp**—Thanks. Arthur would be interesting…

**Sabrina**—Thanks

**Blandsaft—**Thanks. Glad you liked Draco's, I was nervous about him. Favorite's List? Thanks!

**Daintress**—Hehe, cute! I like that. But people keep asking me to make the Sortings longer. I like that though, probably more like the Sorting really was.

**Lyra—**There's a fine line between cunning and smart though, isn't there? And Slytherins are supposed to be cunning.

**Feline-go-meow**—Thanks. I love theatre too! We did The Pirates of Penzance. It was great. Every show was sold out and we did 13!

**Black Slytherin Girl**—Yeah, as soon as I figure out how Peter's brain works I'm going to write him in.

**Ash vault rose garden**—Thanks

***Mac—**Thanks! I'm glad you really like everything with Draco, I was worried that it might be a bit off.

**Anne—**Thanks. Snape will be coming eventually.

**Rommy—**Thanks

**JoJo**—Thanks.

**JKIJ—**Thanks. Yeah that's my list for likelyhood-to-become-evil too. I think that a lot of people are probably either borderline Slytherin/Ravenclaw or Slytherin/Gryffindor. They aren't really that different, there's a fine line. Then again, a Hufflepuff who was super-loyal to a Dark Wizarding family could be on the line too I guess. Really? Gryffindor or Hufflepuff for Draco? I just never saw that. Well, maybe a Hufflepuff since he seems so loyal to his family. Don't worry, I have no intention of doing Pansy in the near future. Which houses do you think Dung and Skeeter would be in? I'm clueless. Hope you liked Andromeda.

**Scarred Dragonia—**Thanks

**ERMonkey, Queen of Insanity**—I'll do Hermione soon. I don't know about next.

**Mrs.ProfessorLupin—**Thanks. Sirius's mother? Wow, I hadn't thought of her even!  
  


**Gryffindors-Light**—Thanks. 

Wow. 36 reviews for the chapter. My fingers are sore.


	9. Hermione's Sorting

**Conversations with a Hat**

_Have you ever wondered about what goes on between the ickle-firstie on the stool and the Sorting Hat? How much do the first years influence their placement? Or was Harry a special case? What could have possessed the Hat to put people where he put them? Well, now it's time for you to find out._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this. You know that. I know that. My stuffed bear knows that.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry it's been so long since the last update. Read now, the author's note is at the bottom. Ooh, this Sorting is 7 words longer than the last one.

**Replies—**at bottom.

* * *

****

**Hermione Granger's Sorting**

Hermione realized that the names were being called in alphabetical order. She waited. "Finnigan, Seamus" was called and became a Gryffindor.

She was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. She was really here! She'd had strange things happen to her as a child and she'd done research on a dozen topics, trying to find some sort of explanation. She hadn't found a suitable explanation until her letter from Hogwarts came. When the letter came, there was just a feeling of knowing that this was the right answer and the right place to be.

"Granger, Hermione."

_Oh, that's me! _she thought. She tried not to look smug while she walked up to the stool and sat down, jamming the hat down over her head. She sat there and waited for something to happen. She didn't have to wait long.

"Hello, Miss Granger."

"You know my name?"

"And a lot of other things about you."

"Really?"

"Yes. You're quite a clever little witch, aren't you? Very studious, remarkable intellect, quite a good candidate for the Ravenclaw house. Although…"

"Although what?" she pressed.

"I see some courage here. You're rather bold. Outspoken. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a chatterbox."

"I am _not_ a chatterbox!"

The Hat gave a dry laugh. "Yes, you are, but you've got spunk. You're brave. I can see that already. A difficult choice for you."

"For me?"

"Yes, are you deaf as well as chatty?"

"Really, now that's most uncalled for. You're even more rude than that boy on the train today."

"Have I sorted him yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Ha, so you're paying attention to him?"

"I am _not_. Stop making insinuations, you beastly bonnet."

"Maybe that spark of courage is bigger than I thought it was. Beside, that was the first insinuation. I flat out told you that you're chatty."

Hermione thought about it and chose to ignore that last comment. "Me? Courageous? You must be joking."

"No, I'm not." Hermione could almost feel the Hat probing around her mind. "You took your Hogwarts letter as a leap of faith didn't you? And it looks like you'd do anything for a friend. But I can't forget your brains. You're most difficult. As a matter of fact, this years bunch seems more difficult than usual."

"Really?" she asked, intrigued.

"What's more important to you? Your brains or your heart?"

Hermione answered slowly. "My heart. Sometimes, even when all logic and evidence is against, you know something's right. There are certain exceptions to the rules that come from somewhere deep inside. I rely on my mind a lot, and I trust it, and I know I need it…but my heart…if my heart told me to go to the ends of the earth to look for something or someone, I'd go no matter what. I think that a person's heart is more important than their mind."

The Hat's reply was a little gentler this time. "Oh, you're bright. You're very bright. Brave too. I know just where you're going, my little witchling. You'll do quite well in GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione whispered, "Thank you."

She had the distinct impression that the Hat was smiling, even though she couldn't see it as she took it off her head and walked to the applauding Gryffindor table. Applause? It was so nice to be welcomed. Not to be an outcast. Where should she sit? That red-haired boy with the glasses looked intelligent, cute too. And he had a badge! He must be some sort of authority figure. It would be best to find out what she could now and while she ate. She took a seat near him and returned her gaze to where the rest of her new classmates were being Sorted. She knew she belonged here!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Next up will be either **Lily Evans-Potter** or **Narcissa Malfoy**! Thanks for everybody who has been reading and reviewing. I feel so special! Look, over 300 reviews! Like I said, I'm so sorry it's been so long since the last update. I'll try and make the next one come faster, but I can't make any promises. I warned in the first chapter that updates for this story might be kind of sporadic.

* * *

**REPLIES:**

**Queen of Zan—**Thanks so much for reviewing! I think I emailed you this already but if I didn't I've got 2 stories with Andromeda in them. There's 1 Week 'Til Bells Ring and Tonks Watch. Glad you liked it so much!

**Eco Warrior**—Thanks. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I had fun with Tonks and Sirius, so I'm glad you liked them.

**Chocolate Monkey—**Hehe, sorry it's been so long since I've updated this.

**OrangeSodaSpill**—Thanks. Dorcas Meadowes, huh? Sounds like it'd be a good one. Got a house preference for her?

**Jennyroseangel—**Andromeda is the mother of Nymphadora Tonks. She is the sister of Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. She's also Sirius Black's cousin. Thanks.

**Sarah**—Thanks. Lily's sorting might be the next one. I've finally got some ideas on hers that I think will work.

**Mornings Light**—Thanks. When I get a chance, I want to read how that works out with Padma and Parvati.

**Dark Lady of Slytherin—**Narcissa or Lily is going to be my next sorting. I've got some interesting ideas on both of them, although I'm not sure how you'll feel about either. Or actually how anyone will feel about them, but we'll see. Too true!

**Jess131346—**Lily might be my next one. I have to see how it goes. Wormtail I have to wait and see what to do about him. Figure just why he was put where he was put.

**Kate—**Thanks so much. I love it when my attempts to be original seem to work.

**Kingsdork24**—I'll get around to Dumbledore and McGonagall, and eventually Snape too. I've actually got plans for a story about Dumbledore's years at Hogwarts. His nickname is going to be "Alby". Hehe. I always want to do something about McGonagall's years at Hogwarts. Maybe her and Moody in the same class. Snape, well, he's a piece of work, isn't he? I'll get to him at some point.

**Rider-of-Rohan23**—Thanks. The only reason I didn't put her in Gryffindor is because I think she must have been older than Sirius (because Tonks is 5-6 years older than Harry) and so I think that Ravenclaw would have been more tolerable for the Black family than Gryffindor. If Andromeda had already gotten sorted into Gryffindor, it might not have been as big a deal about Sirius being sorted too. Ravenclaw the Blacks wouldn't have been thrilled with, but they probably wouldn't have minded too much. Lily might be next, her or Narcissa. I didn't forget. Did I make it believable enough for Hermione to end up in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw though?

**Mac**—Thanks. I thought birdbrain went pretty well with the Ravenclaws. Hehe. Thanks so much! Hope you liked this one.

**Wings-of-Fantasy—**Thanks. Hope Hermione was to your liking—

**Phat a—**I reply to every review because anyone who takes the time to be kind and review for me, deserves for me to take the same time for them. In most cases, the reviews aren't longer than the story, that's just the case with this story.

**Missy**—Aww, thanks. Bill and Charlie…I've been having thoughts about them lately actually. This is for an unrelated story, but what do you think of Charlie and Tonks as a couple?

**Frankie Beeblebrox**—Thanks. I had to have something to keep her away from those snakes. :-) Me too, the look on Bellatrix's face…

**Achin 2 Lick Clays Neck**—Thanks. I made up her personality, but as a character she exists. She is Sirius's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy's sister, and the mother of Nymphadora Tonks. She's from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

**JoJo**—Thanks. Ginny…I actually had some ideas for her, but I want to keep thinking because some of them are really overused.

**Rowan the Green Eyed Cat—**Lily might be next. Not them so far because I have been uninspired as to why they were the way they were. I'm something of a Lily/James addict too. Most of my stories are L/J lately.

**JKIJ**—Hufflepuff sounds about right for Dung I think, though he could be a case like Snape who turned his loyalty to Dumbledore after Dumbledore got him out of some sort of tight spot. I could see Rita as a Ravenclaw. I always think it's fun to do sortings for people whose houses you don't know. I agree about dark Hufflepuffs. I have some Slytherins in mind who I think the Hat could have considered for Hufflepuff out of family loyalty and such. I also agree about a Hufflepuff being the least likely to become a Dark Lord, while being one of the hardest to turn away from a cause or group. I rather agree also about the limited differences between the houses. I think I'd probably be a Ravenclaw myself as well. Glad you liked Andromeda's sorting. I see Slytherin cunning somewhat related to Ravenclaw cleverness. Slytherins and Ravenclaws tend to think with their heads, whereas Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors tend to think with their hearts. True, a Slytherin would prefer their child to be a Slytherin over any other house. Personally, I love Hufflepuffs. Have you heard the phrase "Not everyone can be a Hufflepuff"? I happen to like it. Hope you liked Hermione.

**Feline-go-meow**—Thanks

**Gryffindors-Light**—Thanks. Yeah, I was kinda going for different with her.

**Hi Im Crazy**—Thanks so much!

**Daintress**—Thanks. I'm developing a fascination with them as well, I think. Yeah, I'm thinking Slytherin or Ravenclaw for Rita. Fletcher would probably be a Hufflepuff and I'd stick Shackelbolt in Gryffindor.

**Jbfritz—**Thanks. Hope you liked Hermione.

**Ar-Zimraphel**—Thanks. I tried to make her believable.

**Padfootlet—**Thanks. I think Ravenclaw is probably the most realistic house for her.

**HyperOnCookies**—Thanks. I hope you liked how Hermione turned out.

**Briana Marie—**No, not all of the reviews came in one day. Thanks so much!

**Katie Lupin Black**—I'll get to Snape, but I'm not sure when. Thanks. I love coming up with nicknames for the characters. I've got Remus as Re and Lily as Lillers in 2 of my stories. In two of my other stories Andromeda is Meda. Hehe.

**FlamezFlyer—**Thanks. Fudge…if only I know which house to put him in. He seems like a Slytherin ,but I don't see them electing a Slytherin to office so readily in a time when stuff is so troubled. Though, I guess that sounds kinda prejudice. MacNair would probably be a Slytherin. Kingsley will come in time. I don't have a clue on what to write for Dedalus Diggle. Maybe a Hufflepuff? Thanks.

**PeRkieGuRL**—Thanks. Dumbledore I have no clue what to write yet other than putting him in Gryffindor. Thanks, Percy's sorting was inspiration for the rest of the story.

**Tigerlily98**—Hope you like Hermione. I'm going to try to get to Snape. He's tricky. Ginny I've got ideas for, but some of them are so overused that I want to find something better for her. She deserves better.

**Happynutcase**—Thanks. Snape and Dumbledore will get done eventually. I hope you like Hermione!


	10. Lily's Sorting

**Dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter:** Sarela, freakyfaerie, Nianko, Stahchild, Drusilla W.L. Tonks-Snape, jennyroseangel, Cestrel, jess 131346, Kate, Rider-of-Rohan23, tigerlily98, Queen of Zan, Hi Im Crazy, I'm not the weakest link, Lazycat, Rowan the GreenEyedCat, jbfritz, Achin 2 Lick Clays Neck, JoJo, feline-go-meow, FlamezFlyer, Mac, squidluvr4eva, Wings-of-Fantasy, Gryffindors-Light, Padfootlet, JKIJ, SpicySugar, Frankie Beeblebrox, BlAH Blah bLAH, Briana Marie, and HyperOnCookies. Thanks so much!

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry it's been so long since the last chapter. Anybody miss me? I didn't start writing Lily's Sorting until today, but I think it's the longest one yet. Three pages. I had some issues, but I think it turned out all right. I won't delay the chapter by posting individual comments this time, but thanks to everybody who reviewed. I think it turned out all right.

**

* * *

**

**Lily Evans's Sorting**

**Conversations with a Hat**

_Have you ever wondered about what goes on between the ickle-firstie on the stool and the Sorting Hat? How much do the first years influence their placement? Or was Harry a special case? What could have possessed the Hat to put people where he put them? Well, now it's time for you to find out._

* * *

Lily Evans stood at the head of the line of first years with her head held high. After the incident on the train, she knew she was going to have to work especially hard if she wanted to fit in. A lot of her peers had been born into the wizarding world…She silently berated herself. She knew she should have researched sports. They just _had_ to bring up Quidditch on the train. She had no idea what it was. She knew it was a sport of some sort, but she hadn't bothered to find out more than that this summer. She'd had her hands full catching up on as much about wizarding culture as she could. Then after her lack of Quidditch knowledge that dark haired boy had called her something awful. It wasn't a term she'd heard before, but judging by the way the other had reacted it must have been something awful. The boy with the glasses was about ready to jam his wand up the dark haired boy's nose. He tried to, but she had intervened by punching the boy without glasses in the nose. She almost laughed. She could take care of herself. The boy with the glasses had certainly been disappointed. He was obviously looking forward to showing off. As it was, he was standing behind her, talking to someone.

_Didn't he ever shut-up?_ she thought. She rolled her eyes, thankful to be away from Petunia at last. She just had to fit in here. She just had to prove that this was where she was supposed to be. She knew she didn't belong back home. This was it. She'd wanted a second chance at a better life and here it was.

She watched the staff table. Her future teachers were all waiting there. There was a space open near the center of the table, next to the old man whose hair and beard were long enough to tuck into his belt. She realized that this must be where Professor McGonagall would sit after the Sorting. McGonagall seemed like a good sort so far, if a little strict. Lily's eyes shifted to the 3-legged stool nearly directly in front of her. A rather well used witch's hat sat on top of it. She watched as a small rip near the brim opened at the Hat started to sing. Lily noted that the Hat didn't have the best of voices, but the words were certainly clear as they declared the attributes of the Houses. Ravenclaw for logic. Gryffindor for bravery. Hufflepuff for loyalty. Slytherin for survival. It was crystal clear.

The song was done and McGonagall started to call the names. Lily observed.

The first to be Sorted was a rather gruff looking boy named Sirius Black. He seemed to manage to glare at everyone at once. His posture and face managed to say, "back off, or you're in for a world of hurt" and "let's see what sort of doom awaits me" at the same time. He'd been at the back of the line.

She watched as he sat rigidly with the Hat on his head. It seemed like he shook his head a little. Finally, the Hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table applauded and he went to sit down there.

Lily watched several more Sortings intently, trying to see if she could learn anything useful before McGonagall called, "Evans, Lily". She hadn't been able to really find out anything before her name was called.

She adjusted her robes, held her head high, and walked to the stool. She picked up the Hat and put it on her head. It easily slid down past her ears.

"Lily Evans," said a voice directly into her ear. "You've got lots of determination in you. That's plain to see."

Lily almost felt like laughing. "Determination or stubbornness?" she asked weakly.

"Good point. I suppose it all depends on how you look at yourself. What do you think it is?"

"Both."

"You have the stubbornness and the know how to get things done. Very impressive. Hmm…interesting. You're a Muggle-born?"

"That's right."

"You certainly seem to want to prove something. What is it?"

"I can manage just as well here as all the students from wizarding families," she told the Hat haughtily.

"You've certainly got spunk to talk to me like that. Did you consider that I have the power to put you in a house where you would be completely miserable for the next 7 years?"

Lily stiffened. "You wouldn't."

"No, but I could. So don't tempt me."

"Just get on with it, if you wouldn't mind."

The Hat gave a dry laugh. "You've got brains and will. The sort of determination every good Slytherin needs."

"What's the catch?" she asked.

"You mean besides the facts that Slytherins are hated by the rest of the school and can't even get along with each other?" The Hat laughed at her again. "You're awfully clever. If I were to tell you everything I know about Slytherins, you would sit here for well over a lifetime."

"Then how about a little more of a description than what you offered in the song? A little more realistic than that, if you don't mind."

"Sounds like someone is a bit high and mighty, ordering me around. I'm nearly 1000 years old, you know. Fine, I'll tell you, but only because you're so difficult to place and if I'm not mistaken there are still lots of first years waiting to be Sorted."

"I'm all ears," she said pleasantly.

"Hufflepuffs are devoted. Once they've attached themselves to a person or a cause…well, you'd have an easier time separating the Headmaster from his beard than turning them aside. The Ravenclaws; some are bookish, some are cunning enough to have almost been Slytherins."

"What the main difference between a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw?" she asked.

"Those two get along tolerably well. The Slytherins don't have a limit. They don't know when or where to stop. To them, what's most important is getting where they're going, no matter who they have to step on on their way there," the Hat said this matter-of-factly and without prejudice. After all, it put students there every year. Some people fit best there.

"And Gryffindor?"

Lily had the distinct impression that if the Hat had a face she could see, it would be smiling at her. "The House of Godric Gryffindor. Gryffindors are brave. Even when they're afraid, they don't back down. That's what makes them stand out. Gryffindors are known for being unusually stubborn people throughout their lives. I must warn you, a fair number of them don't wince at bending the rules, though. What'll it be, Miss Evans?"

Lily took a deep breath. Rules were rules. There were lines that should not be crossed. In Gryffindor her "determination" would be as appreciated as it would have been in Slytherin. There was really only one place for her. She hadn't backed down on the train. She wouldn't back down now. She couldn't stay with people who had no restraints. She needed people who had limits and knew them. A world without rules and morals was just incomprehensible. "I've made up my mind."

"Good. I can tell. I think you've made the right choice. Miss Evans, I'm quite certain you'll do very well in GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily breathed a sigh of relief. She heard applause and took off the Sorting Hat, smiling fondly at it as she put it on the stool again. She put her head high again and went to the applauding Gryffindor table. Oh yes, life was definitely going to be better here than at home with Tuna face. She could count on it.

She saw another first year girl wave at her to come sit down by her.

"Hi, my name's Alice," she whispered as McGonagall called the next name.

"I'm Lily."

"I heard about what happened on the train. Don't worry, not all Purebloods are like that Severus Snape fellow. He gives the rest of us a bad name. Stupid elitists. Frank said that if he would have been there when Snape said that awful thing to you, he would have punched him."

"Don't worry, I punched him myself. Who's Frank?"

"He's my friend. Our mums know each other, so we've known each other a few years now. He's a first year too. He hasn't been Sorted yet. See? He's near the front of the line, standing by the boy with the glasses."

"Wait 'til I tell you about the boy with the glasses," Lily said with a grin. "Tried to stick his wand up, was his name Snape?" Alice nodded. "Up Snape's nose."

Alice and Lily tried to stifle their laughter just as a boy with a shiny "P" pinned to his chest said, "Be quiet. McGonagall doesn't like it when students are disrespectful during the Sorting."

Lily grinned and turned her attention back to the Sorting. After all, it'd be best to see what she could learn about her classmates. You'd be surprised how much you could find out from a person's posture, face, and walk. At least she could discover what house everyone would be going to. Unfortunately, she missed the name of the person who was Sorted directly after her. All she knew was that she had blonde hair and was going to Ravenclaw. She watched intently as McGonagall called, "Lockhart, Gilderoy". A boy with a nice smile that looked more than a little faked at the moment approached the Sorting stool.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Me again. I have no idea what house Lockhart is. I don't even know what the age difference between him and Lily is, though I would imagine he's a couple of years younger. Alice and Frank are probably a year or two ahead of Lily and James, but I usually put 3 years (Auror training time for the Longbottoms) between Lily and James graduating Hogwarts and Voldemort killing them (which is probably too much time in the actual timeline, but oh well).

I'll probably do Narcissa next, but I won't know for sure until I sit down to type it. Thanks. Please review. You know you want to. The review button is just so shiny and pretty.


	11. Regulus's Sorting

**Conversations with a Hat**

_Have you ever wondered about what goes on between the ickle-firstie on the stool and the Sorting Hat? How much do the first years influence their placement? Or was Harry a special case? What could have possessed the Hat to put people where he put them? Well, now it's time for you to find out._

* * *

**Regulus Black's Sorting**

Regulus waited nervously in the Sorting line, wondering if his brother had felt as nervous as he did now. Stupid Gryffindor. He wondered if his future classmates were feeling this nervous, standing next to him. He looked at the stool and Sorting Hat. Elise Avery was putting the Hat on her head. He'd known her forever. Pureblood. Family in Slytherin (with a few in Ravenclaw). Half a dozen house-elves. Her family had made gaining house-elves part of the agreement for their arranged marriages for generations, though arranged couples were somewhat of a dying trend as children got more hardheaded. But if a girl's family wanted her to marry an Avey boy, a house-elf was part of the deal. She had to bring a house-elf with her as a kind of offering. Regulus thought house-elves were rather creepy looking. But Elise was certainly pretty.

He turned his attention to the Hat itself. That bundle of rags, that poor excuse for hat was supposed to decide his future? He just had to get into Slytherin. Had to make his parents proud of him. His cousin Bella had made it in. Meda didn't, but Ravenclaw wasn't too disappointing. Ravenclaws were almost tolerated as a good match for Slytherins.

But then Regulus's dear old brother had to go and get himself sorted red. What did he have to go and do that for? Why did he have to be _Gryffindor_ for Merlin's sake? Couldn't he just follow the family trend? But Regulus did have to admit that his brother had guts to stand up to their parents. _Repeatedly_ stand up to them. Regulus searched out his face. Sirius was a third year now. He wasn't even watching the Sorting, he was chatting quietly to friends Regulus didn't know. Sirius and Regulus had never been particularly close, but after Sirius started Hogwarts, they hardly even spoke anymore, even in summer (Sirius never came home in winter). Regulus hadn't told him about what the last 2 years had been like, stuck home with his mother _everyday_. Of course she spoiled him, but she drilled all her hopes and dreams and mottos and virtues into him. _Every single day_. Sirius just thought he liked the attention. But this year had been worse than last year. He didn't even have Cissa to keep him company anymore. A second year now, Slytherin. After Meda and Sirius's disappointing Sortings, Cissa and he knew they had to get into Slytherin. They had to uphold family honor.

He looked at the Slytherin table. There was Bella, talking to Rudolphus Lestrange and Thomas Nott. Cissa wasn't far. She saw him looking and spared him a smile and a glance before returning her attention to a boy sitting near her. Cissa and Regulus wrote each other frequently and he relized the boy had to be the 4 year she was infatuated with. What was his name? Lucky Malfoy? No, Luther Malfoy? No…Lucius. That was it.

When Regulus finally looked at the Hat and stool again, Elise was long gone. He'd missed hearing what house she'd been Sorted into. He wasn't sure how many people had passed between her and the one who was on the stool now. It couldn't have been too many.

The Hat screamed, "RAVENCLAW!"

A blonde boy at the Ravenclaw table stood up and cheered. "Hooray, Beatrice!"

Regulus noticed a strong family resemblance between the boy standing at the table and the girl walking over to him. He was probably only a year or two older. Regulus wondered who would cheer after he was Sorted?

"Black, Regulus," said Professor McGonagall.

_Okay, Reg, you can do this_, he said to himself. He hoped his knees would hold as he walked across the to the stool. It seemed a very long distance. He felt like he would collapse, but he managed to sit on the stool and put the Hat on his head without looking like anymore of an idiot than anyone else.

"Regulus Black. Let's take a look, shall we?" whispered the Hat's voice.

"Can't you just put me in Slytherin now and be done with it?" he asked nervously.

"These things mustn't be rushed, my boy. What house I put you in affects who your roommates and friends will be, and who influences you. The values that you'll carry your entire life. You want to just rush into this? Brave or brash? I can't tell. Why are you in so anxious to be a Slytherin? I sense a great deal of loyalty. To your blood. To you family. To your _parents_."

"Being a Slytherin will make them proud. They'll be proud of me."

"All of them?" the Hat asked impishly.

"What do you mean?"

"Your whole family. Do they _all_ want you to be in Slytherin?"

"My parents want me to be."

"But what about the rest of your family? Hmm? You can't make everyone happy, you know. You can never make _everyone_ happy. Someone always loses."

Regulus thought about it. Witty Meda, who was made a Prefect this year. Sirius, who was brave enough to stand up to their parents. Cissa, who always got what she wanted. Who did _he_ want to be? Who did everyone else want him to be?

"How important are their opinions? What do you care if you make them angry?"

"My parents are my parents. They've raised me."

"Boy, you've only just begun to be raised! _This_is it. When you stepped on that train today for the first time, you started a new beginning. Taking you away from all that you've ever known before. You aren't bounded by what's happened, by what you've learned so far. These are the years that will make you who you are. The Choices _you _make here will make _you_. No one else. It's you. All you. What do _you_ want for yourself?"

Regulus shivered. That sounded like a big decision and a lot of responsibility. He didn't know what he wanted yet. He was only 11, for Merlin's sake! "I'm just 11, sir," he said feebl.

"If age is so important to you, young man, I'm nearly 1000, so listening to me. I sense great loyalty and devotion in you. You just need a direction for it. What if you were devoted to _life_? Human life. You could become a great Healer, maybe find a cure for something that has no cure yet until you find it. What if you were devoted to _protecting_ people? A fine Auror you would make; so loyal to your cause that nothing could stand in your way. What do _you want_? To do? To be?

Regulus's breathing had all but ceased during the Hat's speech. Anything. Loyalty so strong nothing could deter him…loyalty. How far apart were loyalty and duty? His nagging sense of duty always returned to haunt him. Duty to his parents. His family. His blood. Was that loyalty? Or simply duty? He couldn't tarnish family honor. Could he? What _was_ honor? Any abstract idea, or something worth fighting for? He was in philosophy way over his head here. He too a deep breath, "My parents are my parents. I'll do anything to make them happy."

The Hat sighed. "It sounds like you're final in your decision."

"I am," he said, more confident than he felt.

"Well, the Slytherin determination is there. Nothing else to convince you of otherwise? Of maybe choosing Hufflepuff and finding a cause to devote your life to?"

"I have a cause. Family honor and pride."

"So it all comes down to blood. It always does," muttered the Hat. "I hope you don't regret your choice. SLYTHERIN!"

Regulus stood up and put the Hat back on the stool. He'd expected to feel lighter and less burdened after being ensured a place in Slytherin. Why didn't he?

He looked up to the Gryffindor table. Sirius looked unsurprised at his brother's house choice and scowl. Regulus knew he'd be dead to Sirius now. Regulus tore his gaze away and brought it to the Ravenclaw table. There was Meda. She looked sad at his choice, almost disappointed. She clapped softly anyway and tried to smile all the same. Surely Cissa and Bella would be proud of him and cheer. As he got closer to the Slytherin table, which was generally clapping and cheering, he looked at them. Bella gave him a single nod of approval and clapped sedately. No wild cheering. It was his duty to be in Slytherin, his place. Nothing special. Cissa gave an encouraging smile and clapped. No one screamed or cheered his name.

He sat numbly between some empty seats and watched the next person get Sorted. The next person was a Hufflepuff. The whole Hufflepuff table cheered loudly for her, and Regulus wondered what it would be like to have people _truly_ cheering for him, truly happy for him. He sighed, remembering his parents. He imagined their faces at hearing that their son was in Slytherin. Would they be ecstatic? Or would they figure that, as their son, it was the only place where he belonged, the only place where he could possibly be.

With a last regretful glance at the Hufflepuff table, he settled more comfortably into his seat and watched the remainder of the Sorting ceremony.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know I said Narcissa would be next, but I really like how Regulus turned out. Kind of a combination Tom Riddle, Peter Pettigrew, and Narcissa Black all rolled into one. Anyway, let me know what you think. I'm not sure who's going to be next (maybe Ron?), but I'll try and make it a sooner update. Maybe I should do a Hufflepuff Sorting. Hufflepuffs aren't stupid. And if you want to read another Fic I have with the Sorting Hat as a main part of it, read _Rivalry_. It's a 1-shot, but it's pretty good. A chat between the two who know Hogwarts and its students best.**Replies:**

**Skierguy**—Thanks. I'm going to try and get around to all the Weasleys, but I don't know what to write yet. Luna is one of my favorite characters. I will do Snape, James, McGonagall, and Dumbledore, I just don't know what to write for them yet either.

**CoPaCaBaNa-mAgIc**—Thanks! I still don't know what to write for him since all we know is that the Hat wanted to put him in Hufflepuff.

**Shadowface—**Thanks!

**Lalaithiel Noleambar—**Thanks. Sorry I've taken so long to update.

**Ladija—**I wanna do Tom Riddle…I just don't know what to write yet. I've got an idea though.

**Painted Fire**—Thanks. I'm pretty sure Lily was a Gryffindor though. Or did it say what House she was in at all?

**The sheep moos—**Thanks! I love to make people laugh.

**C-chan1**—Hehe. Lockhart is kinda in no-man's-land for me. I don't think he's smart enough to be a Slytherin. Then again, maybe he is (look at Crabbe and Goyle after all). Ooh, that's good! Mind if I use that for Ron's? I'm getting an idea spark here about the Hat starting to say Hufflepuff and Ron telling it to shut-up. Who wrote the Lockhart stories you were talking about?

**TeeBee**—Thanks. I like Slytherin sortings. Those are fun to write.

**OoshatiElf**—Thanks. I want to write all 4 of those, I'm just waiting for an idea to spark up in my head.

**Artemis Moonsong**—Thanks. She got Sorted before James; but I did put her opinion of him in there. Thanks.

**Zephdae**—Thanks. I definitely want to do Tom Riddle aka Voldemort, but I'm just trying to figure out what to put for him. After all, "Hello, you're evil, I'm putting you in Slytherin" wouldn't be much fun now, would it? So I've got to think on him. Good point about Crabbe and Goyle.

**Gwendolyn James—**Thanks! He does! There's a few people that need a house to themselves. Lockhart and Rita Skeeter being two of them. Actually, I think he's vain enough that he would like to have his own house.

**Rider-of-Rohan23**—You're welcome, thank you for reading it! Narcissa will come; hope you weren't too disappointed by having her cousin instead. Dumbledore. Who can fathom his mind? Not me, but I'm working on it.

**Voldie on Varsity Track—**Thanks! Luna is one of my favorite characters!

**Tamira**—Thanks!

**Professor D. S. Silvers—**Thanks. Really? Hufflepuff, hmmm…I don't see him as particularly loyal. But I think there needs to be a new house for the extremely vain.

**Hamster Huey**—Thanks! I'm trying to make the stories longer. It'll mess up the formatting I'm doing if I do more than one chapter. They've all got to match or I go weird.

**Freakyfairy**—hehe. It is! The review button is like a bauble. Pretty bauble…:::stares into space::: Thanks! I wanted to go in a kind of different direction with her. Most people write her like Hermione as a books and brains Gryffindor. I'm so glad you liked it. Hehe, I had to give James a cameo. He's so spiffy!

**Jbfritz—**Thanks! Sorry it's been so long since an update.

**Jess131346—**Thanks! Lily was a lot of fun to write!

**Harryandginnyforever**—Thanks! I like writing funny stuff. If I can write something to make people laugh, it's been a good day.

**Phat duck**—Lockhart needs his own house. That's all there is to it. hehe. Thanks. I'm glad you like it so much!

**Queen of Zan**—Ooh, borders are pretty…Thanks. I always imagine Lily as bossy. If anybody could boss the Hat around, it's her. That makes sense about the Hat and Slytherins. Yeah, that's true.

**FlamezFlyer**—Hehe. Review buttons are addicting. You can never just click once! Thanks! Wow, that's such an awesome compliment! No Narcissa, I'm sorry. I hope you liked her cousin. She'll come soon, I just don't know when. I've only got about 3 sentences on her.

**Hi Im Crazy**—I'm thinking of putting her in Slytherin. You can tell why from this Sorting. Thanks.

**JoJo**—Thanks!

**Black Slytherin Girl**—Thanks. One of my favorites too. I love writing Marauder era stories, partly because I get to write her. I'll write James as soon as I can think of what to write.

**Wings-of-Fantasy—**Thanks. This one had some good Narcissa hints I think.

**JKIJ—**Thanks. I tried not to make her too much like Hermione. I wanted to step away from the traditional Lily is a books and brains Gryffindor like Hermione. I figured Slytherin could work; Harry was almost a Slytherin, and that had to do more with personality than his scar or being a Parseltongue. James was talking to Remus in my mind. It could have been Peter or Frank though I guess. Just a random person. Could be Luna's mother though. Her father would be an interesting one to do. I hadn't given him much thought since writing Lily and James's wedding (he and Luna's mother had a cameo appearance in the _1 Week 'Til Bells Ring_. That makes sense for Lockhart. Yeah, sorry I'm postponing writing her. I want to rethink my strategy on her.

**Gryffindors-Light**—Thanks. I think the students get a fair amount of say; Harry wasn't that special a case.

**Happynutcase**—I always imagined him younger because he was considered attractive by Molly's generation of house-wives. Thanks.

**Tigerlily98**—Thanks. I'm sorry it's been so long. Thanks, I love making people laugh.

**Padfootlet**—Ron may be next. Fred and George I'm still working on. Then again, Ron is a work in progress too.

**Frankie Beeblebrox**—Thanks! Lily was fun to write!

**DOJ**—Thanks! I'm glad you like it. Lily was a little bit of a challenge.

**Miss Anonymous—**I can't decide what to write for them. When I know what to write, I will. I just don't know yet. Thanks!

**Katie Lupin Black**—I wouldn't have want to prolong my time either, but these seem to be getting longer and longer by public request. Hehe. Hufflepuff is the one house I couldn't see him in, because he's more of a leader than a follower. Would be funny though.


End file.
